


Dance

by fieryhotaru



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Belly Dancing, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Walk Into A Bar, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A samurai and a mage walk into an Arabic bar... one starts dancing and... uh... I forgot the punch-line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

“Where are we?” Kurogane asked, trudging along behind Fai tiredly. They had a long day of looking for Sakura’s feather, and the ninja just wanted to get some sleep. He should have known following the blonde bimbo would be a bad idea.

“Just a little place I found, Kuro-puu.” Fai said lightly. Kurogane cringed at his cute nickname, but was too tired to reply. “The atmosphere will help us relax!”

“Wait, you’ve been here before?” Kurogane asked.

“No, we just walked by it today, and it looked like fun!” Fai smiled, opening the door to the small building. The dark man just sighed and followed him inside.

“Whoa…” The smell of coffee and incense woke Kurogane up a little bit. He opened his eyes and looked around. It was a bar, of course, but it had an Arabic theme. The tangy music played from a band while three women belly-danced on the stage. “Whoa.” He said again.

“I knew you’d like this place!” Fai giggled. He sat down at the bar, and Kurogane did, too.

“Don’t draw conclusions!” The ninja said. “I’d much rather be in bed!”

“Oh Kuro-tan, lighten up!” The mage slapped Kurogane on the back. “I’ll get us some drinks.”

“Do me a favor and don’t get drunk.” Kurogane said as Fai ordered drinks. “I’m not carrying your ass home if you do.”

“I don’t plan on getting drunk, Kuro-sama.” Fai grinned, almost evilly. Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

“Here you go, boys.” The bartender handed them their drinks.

“Kanpai!” Fai said gleefully to Kurogane before taking a sip of the blackish liquid.

“Yeah.” Kurogane simply said, taking a swig of his own drink. They heard a new song start to play behind them, and turned around to face the stage. This time, it was a solo girl dancing to the music.

“How graceful.” Fai said.

“Yeah, sure.”

“What do you mean, ‘yeah sure’, Kuro-wan?” The blonde smirked, moving closer to the ninja. “Your response was different when we came in.”

“It was the smell of the place, not the girls!” Kurogane argued. “Besides, stuff like this doesn’t interest me.”

“… Really…” Fai sounded upset. He thought for a moment while Kurogane finished off his drink. “Well… I bet I could find a dancer you’d like, Kuro-pon.”

“Oh, yeah?” The dark-haired man looked over at him. “Try me.”

“Alright, then.” Fai smiled and stood up, walking to the door that most likely led to backstage.

 _What does that damn mage think he’s doing now?_ Kurogane thought, ordering another drink for himself. _We’ll be kicked out of here._ He took his new drink and began to sip, hoping that they would be kicked out so he could go home.

~~~~

Ten minutes had gone by and there was still no mage. Kurogane was getting pissed. “Ugh, that’s it. I’m gonna drag him outta here!” He through money on the counter, and then turned and stomped toward the door.

Suddenly, the lights went out in the place, and eerie music began to play. A single spotlight was showing on the small stage. Kurogane stopped dead in his tracks when he saw none other than Fai step out into the light. “What?”

Fai had on lime-green belly-dancing trousers and a small lime-green top to match, which showed quite a lot of midriff. There was golden embroidering and gold, jingling coins on the skimpy top, and on the trousers’ belt. He had golden necklaces around his neck and a chain around his waist. He wore a transparent veil over his mouth and a tiny, gold crown in his hair. He stood there in the light for a moment, his hands over his head in a pose.

Kurogane found in very hard to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor. He’d never seen Fai dress in something like this before, or do anything so drastic to get his attention. _He must have set this up a while ago with the owner of this bar or something_. He thought. Kurogane caught the mage’s eyes, which were ordering him to sit down. Kurogane did, not because Fai silently told him to, but because he was finding this… interesting. He took a seat in the front of the stage.

Fai nodded, telling the band he was ready. The music started, and the blonde man began dancing to the Arabian music. Kurogane watched intently as Fai rotated his thin hips smoothly to the rhythm, letting the sultry music take control of his body. Kurogane heard the coins jingle as the mage shook his hips a little faster. Fai let the energy from his hips pass through his arms and legs. His arms moved as graceful as a bird’s wings.

Kurogane then looked at the man’s face. Though the veil was on, he could see that the mage wasn’t smiling stupidly like he usually did. He was taking this so seriously, it seemed. Fai was – dare he think it – showing his true side to Kurogane, though in a very general way. Still, it was more than the ninja ever got from Fai before.

Fai turned his attention directly to Kurogane. His blue eyes sparkled brightly in the spotlight, and burned through Kurogane’s. Fai climbed down the stairs on stage right, and then danced his way over to the ninja.

Kurogane felt all the eyes in the room land on him, including Fai’s, and it made him embarrassed. He didn’t like being the center of attention… not like this, anyway. If he and the mage were alone, then – maybe – he would let him do this.

The dark-haired man inhaled sharply as Fai straddled his lap. His hands ran down Kurogane’s neck, shoulders, and chest, stopping himself before he went too far. Fai rolled his head back slowly, and came back up to lightly kiss his ninja through the veil. He got off of Kurogane and struck a final, back-bending pose, and everyone in the bar clapped and hooted for him. Fai turned to the people and bowed in thanks. He winked at Kurogane before going backstage to get out of his costume.

Kurogane, needless to say, was stunned. He was amazed that the blonde could dance with such passion. He smirked to himself before going backstage to get Fai.

The mage was already dressed with the exception of his coat. He was thanking the dancers and the owner for the privilege. Kurogane didn’t feel like doing the formalities. He just took Fai by the arm and dragged him out the back door, making his way back to the hotel.

“You going to bed now, Kuro-wan?” Fai asked, not exactly sure how the dark man felt about his performance.

“Oh, we’re going to bed, alright.” Kurogane grinned at the blonde. “But not to sleep.”

Fai’s eyes widened in surprise, and then he smiled. “I’m glad you liked the dance, Kuro-sama.”


End file.
